


A Mothers Commitment

by LizKellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Harry, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Surprised Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: Narcissa had just announced in front of everyone at the station that she and Draco were now switching sides and were a part of the Order now.Draco is shocked silent (for once), Harry is confused, and Molly Weasley is absolutely flabberghasted.(Or an adorable continuation of a one shot that I absolutely love, totally read A Mothers Choice first written by  ununquadius. Also I provided the link here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488958)(All credit to ununquadius for coming up with this. I am so stoked to continue her work. Thanks so much for giving permission to do so)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mother’s Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488958) by [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius). 



> Well this will be an exciting ride. Here goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with a mothers decision that changes the course of events ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stoked that I get to write this. It may be slow going but I dont think it will go too terribly long, only time will tell.

It was no secret that the Malfoy family to some degree had always supported Lord Voldemort, though no one spoke of it and it was never confirmed to what degree.

It was also no secret that the Weasley family supported Harry Potter and the effort to put an end to Voldemort once and for all. And they did so with religeous, classic red head tenacity and boldness.

So when Narcissa Black Malfoy, in her stunning gown and robes with perfect hair and a look of determination on her face, took her son by the hand and marched up to the Weasleys to proclaim,

"We're part of the order now."

in front of a large crowd just before the start of the new term.... Well shocked might be a bit understated.

Molly, bless the woman, was only stunned for a brief moment before coming back to herself and yet still couldnt come up with a proper response.

"Please, Molly, I know we never got on or even really knew each other, but from one mother to another, I can no longer stand the dark shadow hanging over mine and Dracos heads." Narcissa was never known to beg and for all that she loves her husband, her child will always come first. Pride and marriage be damned.

"Of course. We can talk at length once the children are settled. Were you looking for a place to hide out?" Molly asked, ever the optimist despite probably being the fiercest member of the large family.

"I am. Draco dear, behave yourself please, and don't worry about your father or his orders. Ill take care of everything." Narcissa spoke calmly, though her heart was racing.

"Mother, you aren't serious? We'll be hunted for sure." Draco, just removing himself from the shock, stated rather matter of factly.

"You'll be better off in the end and a lot happier for it. And isnt that all a mother really wants for her children." Narcissa countered, leaving Draco to board the train with the Weasleys and Harry himself. 

"You're sure then? Youd tell us all you know and even stand against him? You might have to go against Lucious. May not care for him much but its never been a secret you love him dearly." Molly asked once the kids, as they always would be to her, had boarded and were out of earshot.

"And if were you? Would you fight Arthur if it meant your children would be happier and safer?" Narcissa countered.

"You have me there. All right then. If that's the case then I know exactly where to take you. The old Black family home if you'll believe it." Molly said motioning her tentative new ally to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally realized while writing this that I don't write British slang very well. This should be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first, settling poor Narcissa with the ever interesting cast of the Order of the Phoenix.  
> Life is ever changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to diverge a bit and follow Harry and Draco on the train ride, and i promise next chapter but Narcissa has interesting history with the Black family home, being born a Black herself and I could never resist a good reminiscent moment when presented one.

* * *

It did not take long for Molly and Narcissa to make it to the Black family home. Grimmauld place being just as dark and dreary as the pureblood woman remembered it if not worse due to lack of upkeep. What was Serius doing with the place. You'd think after azkaban he would have at least made it livable again. Though it looked like the git had actually just made it worse before his ... unfortunate fate. Narcissa made a silent vow to fix the place up now that she was here.

"Arther! Dear we have unexpected company!" Molly called out, heading into the place like she owned it.

"Coming, coming! Whats this about a guest?" Arther Weasley was just as Narcissa expected him to be, red hair a mess, wrinkled ministry robes, and clearly whipped by his wife, though he was still as boisterous as he was in their Hogwarts days.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Narcissa greeted politely. She was determined to keep an open mind, despite her father's voice creeping into her head as it often did, saying such kindness was a weakness and all that. Even dead the man had a way of making her skin crawl. A match with the Malfoy family being the only good thing he had ever given her.

"Whats all this?" Arther asked his wife, his face pulling tight with tension. He and Lucious despised each other and if the rants about his uncivilized nature that Narcissa had to listen to her husband about was anything to go by, it was clear Arther was about as uncomfortable with her presence as Lucious likely would be if the tables were turned.

"She's switching sides. Pulled the mother to mother card on me. Couldn't leave her to what Voldemort would do to her if she encouraged his orders to be ignored. She agreed to tell us everything she knows and even fight of need be." Molly said defending her actions in a way that left no room to argue.

Seriously, Molly was gaining more and more of her respect by the second.

"Is that so? Well then. If Molly is alright with it, I'll stand by it, it's the others that'll be hard to convince though. That said off I go. Good luck dearest, I reckon you'll need it. Welcome Mrs Malfoy. I suspect well speak more at length later." Arther spoke quickly and though animated all in one tone, a skill all its own for sure, before taking the floo assumably to the ministry for work to keep up appearances.

"I hate it when he's right. The others might be harder to convince..." Molly stopped as she thought more about the situation.

"No worries. I'm prepared for a bit of backlash. I'll not appologize for standing by my, though I'm aware of the atrocities that came with. I didn't care because my job was never to steer my husband away from anything only support his choices. At first it want that horrid either. Lord Voldemort preached how he would return the wizarding world to the wizards and wanted to purify our race and traditions once again, but just like last time, things got out of hand. I was relieved when Voldemort vanished since my soon was born by then and I didn't want him to grow up as a killer as his father and i had become. Life went back to normal and i raised my child to be a proud traditional pureblood as expected, but then He came back and ruined everything. Now i don't care. I don't care if thefamily line dies and I don't care if is tainted and i don't care if i die trying, but by Merlin I will save my son." Narcissa, in a desperate moment of clarity, became far more outspoken than she had been since her school days.

"Well, that's the best news I've ever heard. Im in." Remus Lupin announced as he strolled in unannounced, though frankly they were barely passed the entry way as it was, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

Molly just shook her head.

"Come along, we'll get you settled. Nothing here is as fancy as I'm sure it once was but we manage. You'll be perfectly safe here." Molly announced guiding Narcissa upstairs to the bedrooms, ironically placing her in her old bedroom before she was married.

Left to her own devices until supper, Narcissa decided to write a letter to her son to explain her rash decision making, and also plead with him to fight his fears anger do what makes him happy. That she would support him no matter his choice. That she hoped with time he could escape the darkness that seemed to haunt his eyes as of late and that no matter what happened to her, he was not to give himself to despair. She would do what it takes to protect him, even if it was from himself or the expectations of Lucious and Voldemort.

Then she write a letter to Dumbledore. She pleaded he watch over Draco and to be cautious of the death eaters directly targeting him soon if Draco abandoned his mission as she hoped. And added a string of appologies for everything she allowed to occur up until that point.

Sending both letters together after supper through Molly, Narcissa felt a weight she didn't know she'd been carrying lift from her shoulders. And for the first time in a long long time a whistful and hopeful smile lit up her face revealing the beauty she always had been under the several layers of stress and pain time had laid upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is a beautiful character when given half the chance. Her experiences and expectations growing up were always something I thought shaped her. But she's also an intellegent and cunning person herself. I wanted to delve a bit into what that meant for her growing up and how that turned her into the woman she became. What would happen if after so long she finally let's go of everything she was forced to believe was important and just let her instincts and natural intelligence guide her, rather than her parents and husband.  
> Debating on redeeming Lucious later, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward........ Is a tentative alignment in order? What are the teens discussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute awkward shy boyness. Someone notices.

Never had Draco found himself in a more humiliating or frankly awkward situation as the train ride to school.

The Slytherin group understandably giving him space and a few sympathetic glances. Hed need to figure out where a few of them stood on the matter once in the common room at the school.

As it was, he joined the golden trio and the red head clan in a larger compartment to figure out what the heck everyone made of this entire situation.

Still it was about 20 minutes before anyone spoke.

"So, that happened." Harry supplied unhelpful as ever.

"Eloquent as ever Potter. Any other sage like observation or can we move on?" Draco sneered back.

"No need to be an arse, Malfoy." Ron insulted, not thrilled with the whole situation.

"Bugger off Weasley. Im not exactly thrilled with this either." Draco shot back.

All heads turned as Harry chuckled at the interaction.

"Great, now Im sure he's gone mental." Ron commented off handedly.

"No I'm just glad. You seem to have more energy than last time we saw you. Its kinda boring if you aren't yourself." Harry explained causing Dracos face to tint slightly pink, easy to see on his pale skin.

The wide eyed look was apparently funny though because Potter started to genuinely laugh.

The bloody hell.

They were in the middle of a war.

WHY in Merlins name was he LAUGHING like NOTHING was WRONG? 

Though he would never admit it aloud, Draco found himself agreeing with Ron. Harry must have cracked and gone officially mental. Though he was flattered Harry seemed to take any notice of his mental state, Draco couldnt assess why Potter would care enough to bother.

"So anyway what's up with this new development? Is your mother serious about joining the order or what?" Granger asked bringing the conversation to the proper topic.

"This is the first I've heard of this as well. Doesn't happen often, but once a blue moon my mother decides on something rather suddenly. Though you won't see me complaining too much." Draco admitted freely.

"So, where do you stand? Thats the question isn't it? What do you want to do?" Malfoy was surprised by thequestion and even more surprised by where it came from. Ginevra Weasley was always someone he considered shy and rather pathetic.

"That is the question. What about it Malfoy? What do you want?" Potter asked him again.

Draco looked to him. Potter had this stupid mirthful look on his face that instantly irritated and stunned him at the same time. It kind of reminded him of Dumbledore for a moment. The old git must be rubbing off on Potter.

"Don't know. Haven't had time to really process whats happened. That aside I do most of what I've done lately to protect Mother. If shes gone and freed herself, then it kind of leaves me in limbo regarding the orders I was given. It is more than a little confusing." Draco admitted, not sure why he felt compelled to do so when he hadn't really decided what he was to do yet.

"Well, I guess you should take some time to figure it out. We aren't going to force you or anything. Though we would like you better as an ally. Im frankly done with all the fighting. Save that energy for Voldemort you know." Harry said.

It was incredibly strange to Draco trying to sort through his options. He'd never really had options before. He had to stand by his family after all. But now the family was divided and he had to pick a side, regardless of what consequences came about.

On the one hand he could still obey orders and kill Dumbledore and Potter, cementing his place with the Dark Lord and maybe make his Father proud of him. Not that the second past was very likely but out had been his goal for a very very long time.

That said he could also decidedly not be a murderer and follow his mother's example, fighting for your freedom despite the obvious death that hangs over their heads for it. Still, Draco had been thinking death would be better than serving Voldemort lately anyway. So there is his chance to get out and be a normal student for once. Maybe actually enjoy school for a bit.

Draco was suddenly struck by how the others were talking amongst themselves about mundane topics regarding the upcoming school year, giving Draco valuable time to gather his thoughts. For which he was grateful.

But another epiphany presented itself. Draco realized hed been treated more decently in the last hour by the people he hated for years, than his father had as far back as Draco could remember. 

"I'm in." Draco said quietly, just enough to be heard without truely interrupting. It was a weight lifted from his shoulders and rolled off. 

Looking over, he saw Potter grinning at him happily, causing ... A feeling, of sorts. Regardless Draco blushed and looked away quickly. Ugh what even was wrong with that guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm working in slightly shorter chapters but it is kind of a thing.  
> Someone tell me they can feel the tension I'm putting between Harry and Draco. It feels like I am but also not sure if its angsty enough either....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins are not as sneeky with gossip as the other houses would be lead to believe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had to reread the book so this could be as cannon as I could make it, but 6th year was a tricky one to reconfigure...

To sum up the opening feast as awkward and tense would be a drasticly inappropriate understatement. The eyes of everyone were practically glued to the silver haired Slytherin from start to finish and it was impossible to not hear the whispers.

Not that anyone bloddy well knew what to actually think about the whole thing. Of course he heard the confirmations regarding the Malfoy family backing the Dark Lord, and a few saying it was a trap to kill Harry and a few others that wondered absently if Draco had switched sides or was just influenced by his mother.

The Slytherins were more reserved. For now.

If anyone knew that the other shoe would drop, it was Draco. Behind the portait hiding the Slytherin common room, the students of the snake pitt got a lot bolder. He was in for an interrogation and there was no way out of it if the looks of Pansy and Blaise were anything to go by.

Yes the young Prince of Slytherin was definately in for it once in the common room. Not that he had many answeres for them.

It was the letter from his mother that perked him up though.

  _My dearest Dragon,_

_By now you are most likely adjusted slightly to my brash decision. Though I will admit to having thought about it before. I am sure you along with the other students are confused but allow me to explain._

_Draco, your father and I raised you the same way we were raised, even though we both despised it. Neither of us ever really believed the trite our parents spoon fed us from birth to marriage._

_Unfortunately, much as we swore we would never do so to you, we had no idea what else to do. We caved to the pressure we were under. I can not appologize to you enough for this._

_I wish I could explain everything to you but for now I only hope you will break free of the expectations and pressures we passed down to you._

_Do not for one moment think I never noticed. There is only one person aside from your father whose attention and approval you sought after. Your mother is not blind. If you truely wish for your fathers pride and Potters friendship, then think very carefully about what I said._

_You were raised by parents who love you but we were also naive. Please my son, I only wish you to smile for me again. I want to see your eyes flash a beautiful silver once more and to never again turn a dark grey. Forget everything we taught you, and go for what you really want for once._

_Your mother,_

_N.B.M._

 

* * *

It was later that night, curfew not really allowing him to avoid it any longer, that Draco found himself trying to escape his friends.

However crafty he was, however, his friends saw right through him. Specifically Pansy.

"If you are quite finished hiding from us Draco?" She called from the couch by the fire. Draco was very much reminded of his old tutor (boggy old cow) whenever she had caught him doing something he shouldn't.

"Get it over with Draco. You know as well as I do that avoiding Pans is far more horrible than avoiding a howler." Blaise reminded him darkly. Yes Draco knew that very well and was beyond relieved he had not been betrothed to the rather difficult young woman. Blaise had a tough one for sure.

Draco sighed. There was no point in stalling further and it looked like they had already vacated to common room of any prying ears.

"Oh, alright. Lets get it over with. Not much to tell really." Draco admitted, strolling over to the armchair to the side of the couch where he usually sat.

"What in Salazars name happened at the station? Has your mother gone mental or is she bleeding serious?" Pansy did not beat around the bush.

"I don't know. One minute she was just dropping me off, next thing I know her jaw sets and she marches us over to the Weasels mother. I have never been so confused in my life." Draco explained shortly. There really was nothing else to say.

"Wait that's seriously it? So, where has she gone?" Blaise piped in.

"Not a clue. Safehouse of some kind, I'd wager. I was sent on the train with the Wealeys and Potter before Mother was told where it was. Thats provided of course there even is a safehouse and Mother isnt at their hovel." Draco sneered. He couldnt help it. The thought of his mother dressed like Molly Weasley living and a hovel like that was enough to make him feel ill.

 "So there was no plan. She just... In front of basically the entire school? Bloody hell, Dra, what are you going to do?" Pansy asked now legitimately concerned.

"Go with flow for now. I have no idea beyond that. I never thought Mother would leave Fathers side. Of course I dont know if Fathers even alright. This will be considered treason. Theres no guarantee the Dark Lord won't think Father had a hand in it." Draco had refused to think about it before, but now the truth was there.

If Voldemort thought Lucious had sent his wife and son away so he could act as a spy, there was no way he'd survive the night.

A dark dread crept through Dracos veins.

No his father wasn't the most loving father and he was strict, but he had always made it clear to Draco that he only wanted the best for his only child. He wasnt always there but he provided, and he would step in for Draco at the slightest provocation.

Now he had to face the Dark Lord alone.

"Oh Draco..." Pansys arms came around him. She was always a good friend, however snarky and over confident. A hug from her was rare, but always came when most needed.

He hadnt even realized a tear had fallen.

"Draco, we never followed our parents. If you're switching sides, we are too. We stick together. We follow you, not Snake Face." Blaise announced seriously.

The others nodded solemnly.

"Thank you. I don't deserve it, but I could use your help. I may have an idea that will keep us all alive, but it's a long shot." Draco announced. The others huddled in to hear the plan, not noticing theor head of house wearing a rare smirk just outside the common room entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of redemption and what I pictured happening behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for Lucious after this

Lucious Malfoy gracefully walked through the Ministry of Magic. He needed to speak to the minister immediately if not sooner.

It had been a ... Particularly testy evening after word of Narcissas 'betrayal' wept through the death eater ranks. Lucious did not reduce himself to begging only for the obvious (even to the Dark Lord, thank Merlin) that he was just as shocked as everyone else.

Bellatrix had started screaming for her own sisters blood. Lucious really hated that womans screeching voice. It never failed to give him a migraine.

It had been a very long time since Lucious had gone a night without his wife beside him, though with Draco being their only child (Cissa not being able to have more) he didn't blame her. Dracos state didn't escape his notice any more than it likely escaped his wifes, and she was prone to making rash decisions if she though it would make him happier.

Lucious entered the Minister of Magics office. Fudge was next to useless with the actual war, but he made a good go between for the Order of the Pheonix and the old coot Dumbledore. No it wasnt a lie that he didn't like the old headmaster (always seemed to know too much with that stupid twinkle in his eye that never failed to make you wonder what you were missing).

"Mr. Malfoy. I wondered when I'd see you in here. Asking after the misses I assume?" He asked knowingly. Lucious may be mostly emotionless in public but Cissa was definately his soft spot.

"She and Draco are safe then?" Lucious confirmed.

The minister nodded and the relief on his face was evident.

"What happened Lucious? This isnt like her." Fudge asked, the concern for his old friend evident.

"It was what the Dark Lord ordered of Draco. It's impossible for a student. He's breaking apart my family to punish us I think. He may suspect me. Tell me Cornelius, how is a student supposed to kill a wizard like Dumbledore? Or Potter with that ridiculous luck of his? 'Succeed or your precious Mother dies' he said. It's no wonder Cissa snapped. Dracos looked like a bloody ghost for weeks. I don't know whats worse, that I can't tell my wife what I've actually been doing or that she might not care." Lucious spoke harshly, bitter about the truth behind the words.

"You must be joking. He asked  _Draco_ to kill Dumbledore and Harry Potter? Surely he doesn't think he'll succeed? Thats madness!" Fudge declared incredulously.

"No I don't think he does. But he'll be punishing me for treason, Draco for failing and Cissa for never joining at all in one shot. It would be perfectly effective too." Lucious basically spat the last words out.

"Should we pull you out? With Cissa and Draco presumably traitors to 'he who must not be named' theres little he'd tell you now." Cornelius offered.

"Unfortunately that would be difficult. He's set up shop at the Manor. Unless you figured out how to kill the bastard for good, it might be safer to go about as is. I do want you to do me a favor though. Off something does happen to me, make sure Cissa and Draco get these." Draco handed Fudge two letters one addressed to his wife and ther to his son.

"If all goes well I won't need to. Tred carefully Lucious. I'm sure it will all work out." Cornelius didn't really believe that last part but he didn't really need to. It was a false hope and they both knew it.

Which is why Lucious gave him the letters in the first place.

With that, the Malfoy head made his way out and to his own office. He had false reports to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redeemed Lucius YAY  
> He was never evil in the first place just a really damn good actor.  
> Of course he is  
> Freaking Slytherins are so much fun to write.  
> Snarky arses


End file.
